CobraMan!
"CobraMan!" is the twelfth episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis The Aquabats pursue their own attack vehicle when CobraMan steals the BattleTram and challenges the Aquabats to a winner-take-all fight to get it back. Plot The Aquabats enjoy the life of a band on a world tour, playing shows and traveling from city to city while Awesome Forces! plays. On the way to Kramtucket, Ricky bets the MCBC that he can’t hold his breath for 10 miles. He agrees, much to Jimmy’s dismay, who complains that the MCBC always takes a bet, which allows others to take advantage of him. They then drive by a sign for a Cobra-Man exhibit, which reminds the MCBC of a bet he made in the 4th grade about seeing a real live Cobra-Man. Jimmy begrudgingly pulls over. Arriving at the fairgrounds, which Ricky proclaims to be a dump, the Aquabats are greeted by Carl – a mask wearing magician, and keeper of the mighty CobraMan. After paying the entrance fee of $50 each, the Bats are led into a tent which collapses on them, allowing Carl and CobraMan to steal the Battletram. The Bats chase after him with Ricky using his Super Speed to catch up, but the door is locked and he can’t enter. After the Battletram pulls away, Jimmy pulls up in Carl’s car, which he stole from the fairgrounds. They give chase, but are foiled when CobraMan starts shooting snakes from his snake-hands at them from the back of the Battletram. Carl and CobraMan escape and the Aquabats realize that with no Battletram, there’s no more world tour, and no more job as a band. The next day, the Aquabats are working as landscapers when Carl drives past in the newly tricked-out Battletram. The MCBC is at first adamantly against trying to regain their vehicle until Ricky bets him that they couldn’t get it back, which he accepts. Throwing off their landscaper uniforms, they activate Stealth Mode (their shirts turn purple) and sneak onto the Battletram via the back exit. They jump into the main room to surprise Carl, only to have him surprise them by closing the doors and sending CobraMan on the attack. CobraMan easily defeats the Bats and gets Ricky and Eaglebones into deadly holds. The MCBC uses the confusion to put Carl into a headlock where he demands the Battletram and claims he could defeat CobraMan with one arm tied behind his back. Carl bets him he couldn’t, with the prize being the Battletram, and the MCBC is magically poofed away after he agrees. After tying the other Bats up and a short bout of technical difficulties, Carl reveals that he has transported the MCBC to the desert to battle CobraMan, who he also magically transported there. They fight, with CobraMan seeming to have the upper hand, until the MCBC runs away. Carl gets distracted by the battle, which allows Jimmy to dethatch his hand and fill the room with knock-out gas, knocking out everyone but himself. Back in the desert, the MCBC defeats CobraMan by jumping from behind him and getting him in a sleeper hold, causing him to go to sleep. Jimmy shocks Carl awake in time to see the MCBC victorious and his bet lost. Meeting the MCBC in the desert, the Bats rush out to congratulate him, dragging Carl with them. Upon asking where CobraMan went, the MCBC points up to a cliff where the CobraMan delivers a speech to Carl about how he will break him out of prison at his earliest convenience and then disappears. Upon asking why he let CobraMan go, the MCBC reveals that he let him go after CobraMan bet him that he wouldn’t let him go. The Bats shake their heads in knowing disapproval, and then return to their previously halted world tour. Characters *The MC Bat Commander *EagleBones Falconhawk *Ricky Fitness *Crash McLarson *Jimmy the Robot *Cobra Man *Carl *The Fox Man Cartoons It's a cartoon! After crash landing on yet another planet, The Aquabats foil the machinations of an evil wizard, who is about to slay the King and Queen of the Narbarians with the Mighty Dagger of Todd. As a reward, the Narbarians throw a totally gnarly party for them. But when Jimmy discovers that the dagger has the power to get them home, he is ignored by the other Bats, who are enjoying the party too much. Will the Aquabats ever escape the Narbarian party? Tune in next time to find out! Lil Bat cartoon Use a Computer Commercial Gloopy presents Scruffy Scruff – the baby-like stuffed animal of your dreams. Features include *Real live digestion and excrement expulsion *The ability to watch over you at night, showing he doesn’t need sleep *Playful and loving grunts and growls *The ability to hold him and love him like a real baby Although Scruffy Scruff’s gruff appearance might turn off some customers, he will always be your pal. Always. Music Totally Gnarly Barbarian Party! Song sung at the feast thrown in the Aquabats! honor after they defeat the wizard, in the cartoon. Cobraman Theme! This song is heard faintly in the background while the Aquabats are sneaking into the Cobra-man-tram. Trivia Cultural References *The Character Carl is played by Matt Chapman who also played Strong Bad of the Internet Webtoon series Homestar Runner. *The battle between The M.C. Bat Commander and the CobraMan was inspired by "Arena", the 18th episode of Star Trek, where Captain Kirk fights a Gorn. Aquabats Trivia *Fox man is hiding behind a tree as the Cobra-man-tram drives past the Aquabats *Matt Chapman also played Strong Bad with the Aquabats at the Atlanta, GA Live concert to perform Pink Pants! and performed the song on the album Hi-Five Soup! Production Trivia *The battle sequence was shot as the same location as the Star Trek episode it is paying homage to. Gallery Videos Photos insert screen captures or stills from the episode here. Behind the scenes pictures can also go here '' vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h09m29s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h09m46s61.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h13m06s5.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h13m38s77.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h13m56s253.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h14m05s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h14m26s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h14m32s99.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h14m38s162.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h14m43s219.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h16m34s7.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h17m11s126.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h17m35s129.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h31m34s92.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h31m43s170.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h35m19s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h37m40s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h37m49s250.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h37m55s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h39m27s212.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h39m32s2.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h39m48s158.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h40m16s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h45m26s216.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h45m32s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h45m37s68.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h46m39s162.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h47m03s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h47m31s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h48m12s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h49m05s92.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h50m25s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h50m35s232.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h50m51s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h51m56s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h52m28s76.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h52m44s237.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h53m19s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h53m26s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h54m21s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h54m26s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h54m32s46.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h55m48s21.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h57m45s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h58m20s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h58m30s120.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-21h58m59s146.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h00m17s153.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h01m37s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h02m38s30.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h02m56s216.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h03m20s193.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h03m24s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h16m38s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h16m46s80.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h17m10s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h17m21s165.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h17m50s165.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h18m15s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h19m42s35.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h19m54s147.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h21m27s65.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h21m41s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h22m43s54.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h23m10s73.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h24m33s134.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h31m10s190.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h51m02s168.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h51m25s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h52m05s22.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h52m13s96.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h52m22s170.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h52m48s191.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h52m56s15.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h53m03s83.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h53m10s150.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h53m25s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h53m43s223.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h53m54s78.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-22h54m07s216.png '' Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show